


What No One Prepared Us For

by Yourking



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, blink and youll miss it sidon, imma be real with you im still putting off finishing the game because i dont like endings lol, let them be teenagers ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourking/pseuds/Yourking
Summary: He waved his fingers slightly to get her attention and started "You asked me once-" He hesitated, then shook his hands a little as if to shake the words off of them.Zelda sighed, the movement brushing their arms together where they leaned over the rail of the balcony. It seemed wrong to break this quiet so she raised her own hands slightly into view. "Nothing in this world scares you how words do, my kni-" she stopped, "my.. Link."
Kudos: 4





	What No One Prepared Us For

The night was cool and quiet, clearer than Link could remember, he thought, without the smile and lights surrounding the castle or winning through the sky from the divine beasts, lighter without the knowledge a blood moon could be any day now. He supposed app the knights would be like this again now, not that he remembered much stargazing from before. 

Link could just feel the warmth of his princess's arm next to his, not quite brushing together but close enough he could if he wanted.

He waved his fingers slightly to get her attention and started "You asked me once-" He hesitated, then shook his hands a little as if to shake the words off of them. 

Zelda sighed, the movement brushing their arms together where they leaned over the rail of the balcony. It seemed wrong to break this quiet so she raised her own hands slightly into view. "Nothing in this world scares you how words do, my kni-" she stopped, "my.. Link."

He shook his head and opened his mouth as if to respond but she waved him off. 

"I asked you if you would want to be a knight, if you would choose this if it wasn't for your birth. Is that it?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, at once something he'd never seen her do quite like that and yet heart-rendingly familiar.

He'd been told he had been the hero before, he wondered if she'd been there before too, in another life besides this one, if it could be called one. He nodded slowly.  
"You've been someone else now though, haven't you? Someone without the memories of his father raising him with a sword in his hand. Still our hero, but not my knight." She looked up again at the stars. 

Link bumped their elbows lightly to bring her back down to earth, "How did you know?"

"I was there for my people for one hundred years, but as a shield, not their princess, not their queen. They lived their lives without me for generations. I could rebuild the castle and pretend they didn't, but I wonder if they need me to be that for them anymore. We're at peace now."

"If they don't then what else is there for me?"

Link thought of running with children, of cooking for friends, of meeting fairies and spirits most would never be able to see. He remembered the rush in his chest of leaping off the top of a mountain and trusting the wind to catch him, taming wild horses, riding his shield over dunes of sand and down the sides of mountains. He thought of solving puzzles and secrets behind waterfalls. Then of building a town, a campfire under the stars, and a blindingly bright grin in the water. Things that would take weeks to tell her about and he didn't think he even had the words to explain if he tried. 

"Everything."

Zelda looked at the new light in his eyes and laughed. "Will you show me?"

Link smiled and gave a mock bow, "Of course, my liege."

Zelda gave him a shove in return. "None of that, you beast of a boy!" She laughed again, when was the last time she laughed like this? 

A world she once thought she knew but hardly like she remembered, and a boy the same, raised twice by it. Only one question to ask.

"Where first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i was having feelings about them like just being teenagers and what really comes next for them?
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
>  -Raz


End file.
